Last-Minute Plans
by SonoftheDragon
Summary: Azula and Masanori are getting married. How will everyone else react to the news? A sequel to Training Day
1. Family Arrival

**Last-Minute Meetings**

Azula's meditation was broken by the sound of multiple footsteps coming into the backyard. She recognized one set of footsteps immediately: Masanori's springy gait. Another set was light and rapid, suggesting a small child. It had to be Amaya. With that to go on, she knew the others were Ursa and Pai.

When she looked up, Masanori was there. "Cat, look who I found," he said.

Amaya came forward quickly. "Hi, Sister Dragon."

Azula ruffled Amaya's hair with a gesture that was condescending yet affectionate. "How are you, kid?"

"I'm fine, Sister Dragon. Thank you."

"Hello, Azula," Ursa said pleasantly.

"Mother." Azula was cool, to say the least. "Please excuse me if I don't get up." Azula indicated her large belly.

"I understand, baby." Ursa sat down across from her oldest daughter. Pai took his place next to Ursa with Amaya on his lap. Masanori sat next to Azula.

"Nice to see you again, as always," Masanori offered. "But-"

"Why are you here?" Azula was direct to the point of being brusque. "The wedding isn't for another week."

"That's why we're here," Ursa replied, unperturbed. "We want to be near in case you need anything. In fact," she continued, looking through her belt pouch, "I wanted you to have this." She removed a jade ring on a golden chain from her pouch. "My mother wore it to her wedding and I wore it to both of mine. I want you to have it, Azula."

The Fire Princess took the pendant into her hands. "Thank you, Mother."

"Please try it on."

Azula slipped the chain around her neck. "It's very nice, Mother."

"I'll say," Masanori said cheerfully. "It looks great on you, Cat."

"You sound surprised," she teased. She turned to her mother. "I suppose you already spoke with Zuzu."

"Yes," Pai answered. "He sends his best." Pai chuckled. "I think Amaya likes the palace."

"Brother Dragon let me play with the babies."

"But you have us to yourselves for today," Ursa said.

"We're honored," Azula replied, perhaps not with all sincerity.

Amaya slipped her sandals off and squeezed sand with her toes. "I like Ember Island, Sister Dragon."

"I do too, Amaya," Masanori said. "I've always lived here. It's a great place."

"Why are you wearing a dress, Masa?"

"Amaya!" Ursa admonished, fighting laughter. Azula and Pai lost that fight.

Masanori's jaw dropped comically. Then he recovered. "It's not a dress, sweetie. It's what I wear when I train, like I was when you arrived."

"I'm sorry," the little girl said, abashed.

"It's okay," the young man said pleasantly.

"Can we play a game? Amaya asked. "I'm better at ring toss now."

"You two get started," Azula said. "I'll be along momentarily." She watched as her boyfriend and sister moved to another part of the clearing.

Pai took in the surroundings. "Did you do all of this yourselves?"

"No, Pai. Zuzu helped. He sent a group of landscapers. But we do all right. Now, Mother," she continued, "don't be shy. Tell me what's on your mind."

Ursa sighed. "I never could fool you, could I?" She prepared herself. "I'm worried, baby."

Azula sniffed. "You always worry, Mother."

"My oldest daughter is pregnant and getting married less than two years after being in an asylum. I have good reason to be worried."

Azula did not flinch. "I can't stop you from worrying, Mother. But I can try to show you why you need not."

Ursa smiled ruefully. "I always hope for the best, baby. But it helps to plan for the worst."

"Another thing we have in common, then." She tried to lurch to her feet. Pai took her hand and helped her up. "You're a gentleman, Pai. You're both welcome to join us, should you wish it." She headed for the ring toss post.

"Hmph," Pai snorted. "Pleasant, isn't she?"

"Was I much different when I was a few months along? Besides, she and I still have a long way to go." They followed Azula.

Masanori had lifted Amaya up onto his shoulders to give her a better throw. Except her concentration was being broken. "Masa! Stop pinching my toesies!"

"Mm," he replied whimsically, "I'm a hopeless fool for pretty girls."

"You don't need pretty girls to act like a fool, Little Boy." Azula swished her hair. "We're just a bonus."

"Now, now," Pai said, amused, "there is something about a gorgeous girl that cooks a man's brain." He gave his wife a kiss. "Thankfully."


	2. First Invitation

**Last-Minute Meetings**

Toph was enjoying some tea with Iroh and Ming when a message arrived. Iroh stood and opened the hawk cage. "Only one person I know writes _this_ neatly."

"What is it, honey?"

"Invitations," the old general said brightly. "Azula and Masanori are to wed next week." He set the paper down. "We're all going. You will be my guests."

"Sounds like fun," Toph said. "Everyone else will probably be there, too."

"I don't know," Ming said dubiously. "I'm not friends with Princess Azula."

Iroh took Ming's hand. "It would mean a great deal to her and to me if you did attend, my dear. I could not bear to be parted from you."

Ming smiled. "You always say the most romantic things, Iroh."

"Yeah," Toph said, "but I like him anyway."


	3. Games and Bonding

**Last-Minute Meetings**

"I did it!" Amaya cheered. She'd gotten all five rings around the post. "Just like you showed me, Sister Dragon."

"Practice can do that."

"Anyone besides me hungry?" Pai asked.

"I could eat," Azula said coolly.

"Me too, Daddy."

"I'd better change," Masanori said. "This outfit isn't proper for dining."

Azula scoffed. "Masa, half the time you don't even wear a shirt to the table." Masanori blushed, grinning. Ursa shook her head. Azula's sense of humor was...difficult to digest. "Masa, why don't you take my sister to the table?"

"Sure. Amaya, will you walk with me?"

"I will." Masanori took Amaya's hand gently and led her into the beach house. Pai followed.

"Tell me, Mother," Azula said, all of her playfulness gone, "is it easier with her because she's not like me?"

Ursa took Azula's hand. "She _is_ like you, baby. She's like you in a lot of important ways: she's smart, talented and beautiful."

Azula gave her mother a quick hug, then headed inside.


	4. Second Invitation

**Last-Minute Meetings**

On Kiyoshi Island, Sokka and Suki were demonstrating combat drills to the warriors when Ty Lee bounced into the circle. "Great news," the acrobat gushed.

Suki called an end to the training so that it was just the three of them. "What's happening, Ty Lee?"

"Azula's wedding is next week! She's invited all three of us." The acrobat cleared her throat. "I'm going, no matter what anyone says."

"We weren't going to say anything, Ty Lee," Suki said gently. "You should go."

"What about you?" Ty Lee did the "big eyes" bit.

Sokka inhaled. "Maybe. I've never seen a Fire nation wedding. Zuko will be there, and I bet Iroh will be, too."

Suko pursed her lips. "Aang and Katara will be here soon. Let's all talk it over then."


	5. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

**Last-Minute Meetings**

"Mmm," Masanori exclaimed, "that was great, Lady Ursa. I see why Zuko and Azula got so strong."

"Thank you, dear." Ursa cleared her throat. "We...We think now is a good time to tell you: we're moving."

"Yes," Pai confirmed. "Ursa has convinced me that we should come back to the Fire Nation to live. Our roots are here, and so is our family."

"Is that what you want, Amaya?" Masanori asked gently.

"Then I'd be close to Brother and Sister Dragon," the little one said simply.

"You _are_ smart, Amaya," Azula said proudly.

"Yes," Pai said. "You understand the four principles: be true to your country, respect the earth and spirits, love your family, and be loyal to your friends."

"What about your friends, Amaya?" Masanori asked. "They'd miss you."

Amaya looked away. "I don't think people like me. They think I'm weird."

It was Azula's turn to look away. Amaya was like her, after all. She recovered. "I presume you'll live in the palace again?"

"It's an option," Ursa replied uncertainly.

"We won't get in your way, Mother."

"Wow, this is awkward," Masanori said lowly. "I guess this won't matter: my mother is coming to dinner tonight."

"Oh," Ursa said with surprise. "In that case, we'll-"

Masanori raised his hand. "It's okay. If it's all right, I'd like you all to meet her."

"Mm," Pai said thoughtfully, "it would be best to meet her before the wedding. What's she like, Masa?"

The youth smiled. "She's my mom."

"That being the case, I'm willing."

"It would be nice," Ursa said with hope.

"I'm glad that's settled," Azula said pointedly. "Time to practice, Little Boy."

"I know, I know."

"Can I watch, Sister Dragon?"

"You all can watch, if you want." Azula's confidence was back.


	6. Third Invitation

**Last-Minute Meetings**

Suri Sun's older sister, Sanda, was a dance instructor. She was teaching a young couple the art of ballroom dancing when Kuma entered the room, holding a letter.

Sanda picked up on the importance of Kuma's presence. "That will be all for today. You've done well. We'll pick it up there next time." She watched the young couple leave, then turned to her daughter. "I'll go get your father, darling. If I can pull him away from his trinkets. That way, you'll only have to tell your news once."

"I'll go with you, Mom. I could tell this news all day."

Kuma followed Sanda up a flight of stairs to the study of her father, Fan. "Hi, Dad."

"Hello, dear." The tinkerer rose from his desk and hugged Kuma.

"I have wonderful news." Kuma held up the letter. "It's an invitation to Masa's wedding. It's finally happening."

Sanda gushed with happiness. "Little Masa's getting married."

"To the princess, yet," Fan added proudly. "Who would have ever thought it? Our gentle nephew..."


	7. Firebending Styles

**Last-Minute Meetings**

That gentle young man was firebending like a man possessed, his every blow trailing bright orange flame.

"He's good, Mommy," Amaya whispered.

"I know, honey."

When Masanori showed off his kicks, he was like a flaming whirlwind. Sweeps, roundhouses, flying kicks; he had an unusual style. "Watch this," he crowed, forming two fire-whips. He lashed them against the air in a dazzling display, then finished with his "taming the phoenix."

Amaya clapped wildly. "Wow!"

"Thank you, honey," Masanori said, taking a bow. "Thank you all." He was really soaking it up.

"You'd know something about taming a phoenix, wouldn't you, Masa?" Pai asked pointedly, looking sideways at Azula.

"You'll see how 'tame' I am, Pai." Azula took Masanori's place. "Power is one thing, but manipulation is the sign of a true master." Azula conjured a small blue flame and juggled it from one finger to the next, then one hand to the next. When she was done with that, she focused on the flame, slowly making it grow. "Always keep it burning inside you." She let it shrink. "Now, I'll bet you think Uncle is the only one who can do this." She inhaled deeply, then blasted a large gout of flame into the air from her mouth. "I learned that on the day of the comet. But I learned the lightning much earlier." Ursa's eyes went wide at that.

"Can Brother Dragon do that, Mommy?"

"I don't think so, honey. Like I said, your brother and sister are both special, but in different ways."

Pai smiled lightly. "Masa, when is your mother coming?"

"Pretty soon, now. She hates being late. She's never forgiven me for being born two days behind schedule." Everyone laughed, except Amaya, who did not understand the joke. "We can get ready now, if it's all right."


	8. Husband and Wife

**Last-Minute Meetings**

Zuko was glad when his council meeting was over. He took off his formal robes and headed for the babies' room. When he arrived, Mai was already there. "I expected you'd be here, Mai."

"I've become boringly predictable," Mai replied, holding Lu Ten.

Zuko sat next to Izumi on the floor mat. "I think they'll be walking pretty soon."

"Zuko, does it seem like everything's happening at once? Ever since we had the children...Iroh's going to be a father again. Azula's pregnant before her wedding, and your new family wants to move back here. It's almost like someone wants all of this to happen."

Zuko looked up. "Why shouldn't good things happen to us, Mai? I've had my fill of bad things, and so has the world. If things are healing quickly, it's because that's what the world wants."

Mai scoffed, her brow furrowed. "Zuko, where is this, 'hey-it's-all-good' stuff coming from? You're definitely not the angry jerk I fell in love with."

Zuko was stung by that. "Wait, you _want_ me to be an angry jerk?"

"I want you to be _you_. One Ty Lee in my life is enough."

Zuko inhaled in exasperation, then cocked his eyebrow. He realized Mai was screwing with him. "Everything's ready," he said. "All that's left is for Azula and Masa to choose seconds."

"Azula asked me, you know."

Zuko's eye widened. "What did you tell her?"

"I said she'd have to talk to Ty Lee first. Ty Lee would want it more than I do."

"Isn't that just trying to get out of it?"

"It's my choice." Mai's tone left no room for challenge.


	9. Mothers

**Last-Minute Meetings**

Suri Sun entered the parlor of the beach house dressed in fine attire. Masanori embraced her immediately. "Hi, Mom."

"Hello, honey. So good to see you." She ended the embrace. "There's my favorite girl, too." Azula let Suri kiss her on the cheek. That shocked Ursa and Pai. It also made Ursa feel a deep shame.

"Mom," Masanori began, "we have some special guests tonight. This is Azula's sister, Amaya."

"Hi," the little girl said as she approached. "You're pretty."

"Thank you, little one. You are too. You look a lot like Azula."

"And this is Azula's stepfather, Pai. And her mother, Princess Ursa."

Suri's eyes met those of Ursa. "Yes, I've heard about you, Princess Ursa. I'm afraid some of it has been bad."

Masanori was horrified. "Mom!"

Ursa held up her hand. "Masa, it's all right. Suri, it's true: I've done things I'm ashamed of. But I want to make it right. Don't judge me until you get to know me, please."

Suri did not look away. "I know a little about that. When I found out my son was seeing Azula, I was horrified. I'd heard about her, too. But...these last seven months, I've gotten to know your daughter. I'd be proud to call her my own. But you are her mother, and what you did...I hope you can prove me wrong, too."

There was a lot of relief in the room. "Thank you, Mom."

"I hope you like glazed duck," Ursa said plainly. "Pai, will you help me out?" They headed for the kitchen.

"Just fine." Suri paused. "I'm sure you all have questions. I do, too."

"Amaya is good at questions." Azula's voice held real affection.

Suri sat down on a divan. "Please ask."

Amaya sat down as well. "Does Masa have any brothers or sisters?"

Suri grimaced. "No, sweetie. He's my only child." She recovered. "What was it like when you found out you had another brother and sister?"

"Um...it was a little scary. Mommy said we had to leave because she had babies from a different daddy. He was bad."

"I know, honey."

"Brother Dragon had a funny face. And Sister Dragon looked like Mommy."

"She does look a lot like her mother.

"Are you rich? Masa says you are."

Suri laughed. "Yes, honey."

"Mommy says we are too. Now."

"Maybe you'll find a way to make people happy with that money. Now, I have a question. Masa, have you chosen a second?"

"Yes, Mom, I think so. I'd like it to be Azula's uncle, Iroh."

"Not one of your friends?"

"Iroh _is_ a friend, Mom. He's been supportive of us from the start."

"I suppose I'll have to choose an honor girl," Azula said with affected aloofness.

Ursa re-entered the room. "Dinner is ready.


	10. Family Dinner

**Last-Minute Meetings**

"This duck is excellent," Suri said, perhaps a bit coldly.

"Thank you," Ursa said, keeping her cool.

"You have two fine daughters, Ursa."

"You have a fine son, Suri. When I first met him, I was overjoyed."

"Did you tell him that?"

"She told Azula, Mom. She said, 'you'll marry that wonderful boy.'"

Pai spoke up. "Maybe we're getting off on the wrong foot. I'd like to know more about you, Mrs. Sun."

"Suri is fine, Pai. And I'm sure my son has told you a lot about me already." She smiled. "I can still be good company, though."

Ursa cleared her throat. "It must be wonderful to live on Ember Island. I did, for a while."

Suri looked at her son. "It's not as nice when you're alone."

Masanori shrank and blushed a deep red. "Mom, please."

"Well," Azula said mock-sweetly, "I'm glad we decided to have this awkward moment _now_ instead of at the wedding."

Suri pulled back. "I'm sorry, honey. Masa, I don't mean to be so stupid. I should be happy that you're getting married, especially to such a fine girl." Masanori and Azula held Suri's hands.

"Mommy, Sister Dragon's a lot nicer to Mrs. Sun than she is to you."

"Amaya," Pai admonished, "shh."

"It's all right, Pai. From what I've seen, she's a lot nicer to Azula than I was."

"Please," Masanori said with exasperation, "can we not do this now? Aren't we past all of this?"

"I agree," Pai said. "We're here for joy, not blame."

"Fine with me," Azula said haughtily.

"I wasn't finished, Princess," Pai said sternly. "Ursa, Suri: the children are in love. We should support them and not worry about our own problems."

"You'd get along well with my uncle, Pai."


	11. Fourth Invitation

**Last-Minute Meetings**

The residents of Kiyoshi Island turned out in force when Appa landed in the village. Aang, Katara and Momo jumped to the ground.

Sokka was right there at the head of the crowd. He embraced Katara immediately. "Great to see you guys, again." Appa growled. Sokka nuzzled the bison. "You too, big fella."

"We didn't expect to be here this soon," Katara said.

"But Bumi had everything under control," Aang said with good cheer. He took a big Ty Lee hug.

Suki led them through the village to her dwelling. "As you can see, a lot's been happening here." She indicated the new construction taking place.

"Yeah," Aang said, taking in the sights, "Zuko really came through."

"Zuko isn't the only one," Ty Lee added. "We get a lot of help from the Friends of the Golden Sun."

Katara's brow furrowed. "They come here, too?"

"They do a lot of good things," Suki said. "Speaking of which...Ty Lee, why don't you tell them?"

"Great!" the acrobat gushed. "We got the invitations to Azula's wedding. I'm definitely going."

"What about you guys?" Aang asked.

Sokka cleared his throat. "I say yes. Everyone else will most likely be there. It would be a great chance to get together again. Plus, Masa is my friend."

"I'll go," Suki said, "if you guys agree."

"Sure." Aang had no hesitation.

Katara's eyes shifted back and forth. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Well," Sokka said, "we've come to count on you to point out the flaws in our arguments. You're just good at it."

The waterbender sighed. "We helped her after the breakout because she needed us. This is different. To be her guest...weird isn't a strong enough word. But Sokka's right: everyone else will probably be there. We should go."

"Say that again," Sokka said, cleaning his ear.

"Which part?"

"The part about me being right. I liked that part best."

"Sokka!"

"Just kidding. I do that, you know."


	12. Mom, I Need to Tell You

**Last-Minute Meetings**

Late evening found Azula and Masanori watching the sunset while Amaya played in the sand a few yards away. Azula raised her head and spoke. "Amaya. Come here, please."

The tiny girl came bounding up to the porch swing. "Yes, Sister Dragon?"

"Come watch the sunset with us."

"Okay." There was maybe some uncertainty in the girl's voice, but she didn't hesitate. She sat between the young lovers and snuggled up to her older sister. Azula-grudgingly-put her arm around Amaya. Masanori smiled warmly.

"Amaya, you asked about firebending and what Zuzu, Masa and I can do with it."

"Uh-huh."

"The sun is our source of power. Agni, the Mother Sun."

"Mommy talks about her sometimes."

"How so?" Masanori asked, intrigued. Then a thought. "Was it like, 'O Agni,' like that?"

"Uh-huh."

"She was praying," Azula said simply.

"Yes, I was," Ursa said, emerging from the house. She stood in front of the swing. "Amaya, sweetie, I need to talk to Azula and Masa, please."

"Okay, Mommy," the little girl said with disappointment.

"It's okay, Amaya," Masanori said gently. "I'll bet my mom would like to talk with you some more."

"Okay." Amaya went back inside the house.

"She wasn't bothering us," Azula said pointedly. "We weren't bothering her, either."

"I'm sorry," Ursa said, "but something has been nagging at me."

"That's understandable." Azula's tone spoke volumes beyond her words.

"Please don't be like that, Azula," Ursa said with frustration. "I know I hurt you. I'm trying to be here for you now. But I can only do that if I know the truth."

"Get to the point, Mother."

Ursa sighed wearily, then took a deep breath. "Katara told me she did something to you-to help you. I never had a chance to ask her what she meant, but I'd like to ask you. If it's all right."

Azula's bravado faltered. "It's not all right. It never will be. But...it's something I have to live with. Both of you had better listen, because I think I can only tell this once."

"Cat...it'll be okay."

"Just listen, Little Boy." Azula took a deep breath. "A group of militarists freed me from the asylum. That's how they thought of it. The truth was, they were kidnapping me. Eventually, my mind cleared enough for me to realize that. They thought they could depose Zuzu and use me as a puppet queen. They thought I'd be happy with that." Azula's bitterness was obvious.

"Did they...mistreat you?"

"I was kidnapped, Little Boy. And I'd had enough of being used by other people. So I fought my way out. When Zuzu and his friends found me, I'd done most of the work for them." She laughed, but there was no mirth in it at all.

"Did they bring you back?" Ursa was on edge.

"I didn't make it that easy. I didn't trust Zuzu or anyone, even myself. So, I ran, and I didn't stop until I reached a cliff. There was nowhere to go, and I wouldn't put myself in their hands, so I threatened to throw myself off."

Ursa flinched at that, and so did Masanori.

"But the Avatar suggested a way out. He said he could help me, and Zuzu talked me into it. Looking back, it wasn't as difficult as anyone thought. Maybe he just knew where I was, mentally. Being their enemy hadn't done me any good, so I agreed."

"What did they do?" Ursa was near-to-bursting with anxiety.

Azula took another breath. "I went back to the palace with them. They restrained me in my bed-for my own protection, they said. Maybe. I told them, 'If you can't save all of me, don't save me at all. Just let me die.' But the Avatar has a gentle way about him." She squeezed Masanori's hand knowingly. "He said, 'Azula, you're not going to die. You're going to get better.'

"'Why would you want that?' I asked. 'I could be even more dangerous.' But his lover, Katara...she told me that was my choice, just as they chose to help me. 'Azula, what do _you_ want?' And...I couldn't answer that."

"Please go on," Masanori urged gently.

"I saw the Avatar enter his Avatar State. It felt like he was probing my spirit. Katara used her waterbending on my head, trying to heal my mind. The little earthbender was there, making sure my heartbeat and breathing remained stable. Zuzu kept watch, for all the good that would do. Ty Lee was there. But I only know all of that because I was told later on. I was only aware of the Avatar and the waterbender. I...I remember Katara saying I had a lot of energy bound up inside of me. The Avatar said he felt it, too...like I was being eaten up by some black poison."

"Were you scared, Fire Cat?"

Azula turned angry eyes on her boyfriend. "I was terrified," she admitted grudgingly. Zuzu told me later that my heart was racing. They were afraid it would tear itself apart. Ty Lee told me my aura was flashing different colors like a magic lantern. They needed her, too. She helped the energy flow in my body because it was all blocked up."

"Aang helped me do the same thing a few months back," Masanori said. "He...mentioned doing something like that with you, Cat. But I didn't think it was his business to tell me."

Azula didn't seem to notice. She was deep in this now. "I wasn't aware it was over at first, because all I could hear was this rapid sobbing. Then I realized it was the sound of my own crying. I thought I'd never stop." Azula was fighting tears as she told the story. "When I was finally in control of myself again, I was told what happened. Zuzu told me the Avatar was crying, too...because of what he had seen...inside me."

"Baby..." Ursa had started crying. "I'm _so_ sorry." She took her oldest daughter's hands.

Azula fought to keep going. It was almost all out. She had almost completely ripped this rotting weed up by the roots. "But as I recovered, I felt different...lighter somehow. My hallucinations, my headaches, all of that started to go away. That was two years ago."

Masanori held Azula close. He could se she was just barely holding it together. "Cat...I had no idea."

"I don't understand it all, myself," Azula replied.

Ursa held Azula's hand very tightly. "You needed to be rid of that poison to really live. To embrace your beautiful destiny. And be my little girl again."

Azula stood, breaking away from them. "I was sure they'd demand something in return. They never did...and yet, here I am: inviting them to my wedding...this 'Golden Sun' business..."

"Is that what's bothering you, Cat?" Masanori also stood. "You think you owe them something?"

Azula rounded on him. "Don't I? Everything I have-"

" _You_ got here," Masanori asserted. "You had to fight for it. They just pointed you in the right direction." He embraced her tightly. "No more worrying about the past."

"The past is _real,_ Masa. It's who we are."

"The future is also real, Fire Cat. It's the one thing we all have going for us. It's full of promise and it asks us to do our best. And that means our wedding and our baby."

Azula nuzzled Masanori. "That poetic slop of yours...how do you do it?"

"Just naturally talented, I guess."

The End

Coming soon: the wedding!

 **Author's notes:**

 **I hope you enjoyed this latest installment. I can anticipate some of your responses.**

 **Number one, some of you may have noticed that Azula seems standoffish towards Ursa, even though they clearly love each other. Their history is obviously still an issue, but also Azula is territorial and does not want Ursa "meddling."**

 **Number two, credit where credit is due. The story of the Gaang saving Azula was inspired very heavily by liruichan's excellent artwork:** **liruichen/art/Azula-Saved-Color-165475247**


End file.
